The Water Pit
The Water Pit or Waterpit is a Single Player and Multiplayer level in Aftershock for Quake. There are no differences between the Single Player and Deathmatch versions of this map. This level was inspired by The Lava Pit, meaning both levels share a lot of similarities. The level focuses entirely upon traversing a series of Moving Platforms that connect the areas surrounding a central structure. Instead of having Lava that kills the player at the bottom, the level has Water. There are also some small bridges connecting the platforms, allowing for another floor for combat to occur on. It is relatively easy to exit the confines of the Water arena, but doing such will just drop the player into a much larger pit of Slime fully surrounding the intended combative area. This level does not exist in the Aftershock for Quake level selection menu for DOS, meaning the file must be transferred to the level folder for the Add-on to be accessed. Walkthrough Upon spawning into the level, you shall pick up the Rocket Launcher. Turn left, then move forward to collect the Rockets. Turn around and walk forward to collect a second set of Rockets. Wait for the Moving Platform to stop momentarily in front of you, then step onto it. Turn left as it comes to a stop momentarily, then step onto the platform to collect the Double-Barrelled Shotgun and Shells. Turn left, then wait for the Moving Platform to come to a stop in front of you. Step onto it, then wait until it traverses to another platform directly in front of you. Step off the platform to collect the Nailgun and Nails. Turn left, then wait for the Moving Platform to come to a stop in front of you. Step onto it, then wait until it traverses to another platform directly in front of you. Step off the platform to collect the Double-Barrelled Shotgun and Shells. Turn left, then wait for the Moving Platform to come to a stop in front of you. Step onto it, then wait until it traverses to another platform directly in front of you. Step off the platform to collect the Nailgun and Nails. Turn left, but instead of walking onto the Moving Platform, drop to the small bridge below. Continue straight ahead to collect the Super Nailgun. Continue forward to the base of the platform straight ahead, then turn left. Continue forward to the base of the platform straight ahead, then turn left. Continue straight ahead to collect the Super Nailgun. Turn left, then drop into the Water below. Swim forward about halfway between the platform ahead and the bridge behind you, then drop into the Water to reach a platform with a 25 Health. Raise back to the surface of the Water. Swim straight forward to reach a platform and collect a Green Armor, then continue forward to drop into the Water once more. Swim forward about halfway between the bridge ahead and the platform behind you, then drop into the Water to reach a platform with a 25 Health. Raise back to the surface of the Water, then turn around and return to the platform behind you. Walk towards the middle of the platform, then turn left and walk into the Water. Continue forward to reach another platform with a Double-Barrelled Shotgun. Turn around, then drop back into the Water. Continue forward onto the platform where the Green Armor was, then walk forward to drop into the Water again. Continue forward to reach another platform with a Double-Barrelled Shotgun. Turn around, then drop back into the Water. Drop into the Water, then continue forward to reach a light with an invisible Teleporter that brings you back to the starting platform. Wait for the Moving Platform to stop in front of you, then step on it. As it starts to head towards its next destination, jump forward and slightly to the right to land on a platform above the area with the Double-Barrelled Shotgun. Collect the Grenade Launcher. Jumping straight ahead onto the wall would just lead to a pit of Slime that surrounds the area with Water, so instead turn around. Wait for the Moving Platform to return to the central platform, then move forward quickly and jump to land on the bridge. Jump while moving forwards to get on the Moving Platform, then continue forward to return to the central platform. Wait for the Moving Platform to stop in front of you, then step on it. As it starts to head towards its next destination, jump forward and slightly to the right to land on a platform above the area with the Double-Barrelled Shotgun. Collect the Grenade Launcher. Glitches * The Rocket Launcher tends to fall through the map when the level is restarted. Deathmatch Spawn Locations * Central platform, by Rockets * Central platform, side leading to Grenade Launcher * Central platform, by other Rockets * Central platform, side leading to Grenade Launcher * Double-Barrelled Shotgun platform in middle section * Nailgun platform * Other Double-Barrelled Shotgun platform in middle section * Other Nailgun platform __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Aftershock levels Category:Aftershock Toolbox levels Category:Quake supported levels Category:1996 Quake levels